warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigris Prime
The Tigris Prime is the primed variant of the shotgun. Featuring the second highest base damage of any non-Archwing weapon, it is balanced out by its low magazine size and damage falloff. Tigris Prime was added along with and in . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Second highest base damage of all non-Archwing weapons, behind . **Highest damage of all weapons in the game – effective against health. *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status per pellet with , , , and . *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. First shot on button press, the second on button release. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Fairly fast reload speed. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 51.28% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.36%. *Inefficient against groups, unless using Punch Through mods. *Extremely low magazine size of just two rounds; requires frequent reloading. Tips *Because of the mechanics of shotgun status chance, reaching 100% status chance results in many more status effects than 90% or even 99% would. **As mentioned above, the Tigris Prime can achieve 100% status chance with a combination of , , , and . *Due to the weapon's low magazine size and tight spread, consider using and/or in order to deal with large groups more effectively. * can also help to speed up the weapon's frequent reloads. *All Tigris variants can reach 4 shells in the magazine by combining a max rank with a rank 1 . ** Due to rounding, increasing Burdened Magazine to a higher level will never give any more than 4 shells, but it will still increase the reload speed penalty. *Aiming down sights will increase weapon accuracy and decrease shotgun spread, making the Tigris more effective at medium ranges. Media Tigris Prime Teaser.png Warframe Tigris Prime, When Big is Too Big! - 4 Forma thequickdraw TIGRIS PRIME - HIGHEST DAMAGE IN THE GAME?! 3 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Prime Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On June 5th, 2018, it was announced that Tigris Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on June 19th, 2018. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Patch History *Minor sound remastering updates have been made to the Tigris Prime. *Fixed Specters not reloading when equipped with a Tigris Prime as their loadout. *Fixed missing muzzle flash on the Tigris Prime. *Removed a delay intended to fix frame rate when auto reloading the Tigris Prime due to frequent reloading. *Introduced. }} de:Tigris Prime es:Tigris Prime it:Tigris Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Prime Category:Update 19 Category:Duplex Fire